


Roommates

by SecondsOfMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Michael, Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Pining, Roommates, Sad Michael, Smut, Top Luke, lukes girlfriend is a bitch, malum, plutonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having Luke as a roommate was the worst thing in the world.<br/>Michael hated it, he hated living with him. Except he didn’t, not really.</p><p>Or</p><p>Luke is dating someone other than Michael and no one is happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First chapter is very short, all other chapters will be much longer. Enjoy x 

Roommates: Chapter One - You

I sat on our beaten up, old blue couch shuffling between the channels on the television; there was nothing good on at this late hour, yet I couldn't fall asleep. There were classes on early tomorrow morning, or should I say this morning as it was almost 3am, and I was stuck waiting up for Luke to come back to the apartment.

He'd gone out every night this week with her and they would always come stumbling back at the latest times of the night. I hated her. She was not good for him. She didn't love Luke, not the way I did. Yet Luke loves her and is way too blind to see what a manipulative witch she was. I was worried about him, it's gotten pretty late and I know how cranky Luke could get in the mornings when he had a hang over.

Sometimes having Luke as a roommate was the worst thing in the world. He was messy, didn't know how to cook a thing, flooded the bathroom everytime he took a shower, never knew where he put his underwear so he would steal mine, and when we would cuddle his broad shoulders and long legs would take up more than half the space of the bed...and I had to deal with listening to him bring her back to our home.

I hated it.

I hated him.

Except I didn't.

Because having Luke as a roommate was also the best thing in the world. We ordered pizza whenever we wanted and on occasion he would take me out to get pizza, late night cuddles were always welcome with him and I didn't mind having him pull me extra close because of how much room he took up, he took my nightmares away, and that boys bedhead was the most adorable thing I have ever seen with it laying flat on his forehead, and his deep, raspy morning voice that gave me chills every time I heard it.

I loved it.

I loved him.

I could never tell him that, not in the way I really mean it, it would ruin our friendship and I couldn't lose him, I needed him in my life. We tell each other 'I love you' all the time, but it hurts, it hurts because he only means it in the best friend kind of way. It had been getting harder and harder to say it back now that my feelings for him have gotten stronger.

Many thoughts of Luke raced through my mind to pass the time until there was a rattle of the doorknob and a jingle of keys at the door of the apartment, a small mumble of profanities came from the other side, he was probably too drunk to open the door, I smiled, he's finally home and he's okay. I got up off my seat, headed towards the door with a big smile on my face, it was time for sleepy cuddles and I had been waiting all night for this. Whenever he was drunk he became very cuddly and adorable and he never understood the meaning of personal space. 

I heard him mumble something in his drunken state but I froze with my hand on the door handle as I heard a giggle emit from someone; he wasn't alone, he had brought her back with him.

I quickly retracted my hand and sprinted as fast as my long legs would take me to my room before they could see me, I didn't want him to know that I had waited up for him to come home, I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of knowing that he didn't care about me the way he did for her.

I couldn't let them see me cry. I sighed, feeling my throat close up and tears prick at my eyes, I could hear their stumbling and kissing through the thin apartment walls. I don't think I can stand to hear them do this again, he's probably taking her to his room and they will probably sleep together and I just can't. I forced the tears back and walked towards my closet, I won't let myself cry over them again, not anymore. I'm not staying here tonight, I needed to get away. I grabbed clothes for the next day and my phone charger along with my phone, quickly sending a text to Calum.

Michael: Hey Cal, I know it's really late and I'm sorry if you're sleeping but I just, he brought her home again and I can't stay here.

Calum: Hey mate, its okay I just got home, you can stay here for tonight if you need to. X

I locked my phone screen before making sure the hallway was empty before stepping out of my room. I quickly glanced at his door, making my way out of the apartment, not before hearing a few words being exchanged.

"Rose stop, what if my roommate hears us?" My heartbeat picked up; maybe he did care and wouldn't do anything with her.

"Oh as if, Luke who cares about him, c'mon" I paused as silence filled the apartment for a full minute, I totally didn't count, before he finally breathed a reply.

"You're right, come here."

I bit my lip still holding the tears back before walking out of apartment 182 and slamming the door behind me. I didn't care if they heard, its not like he would come after me, after all, he only regarded me as his roommate. 

I could feel the sadness slowly turn to anger as I thought about it all, I was angry at Luke for bring her to our apartment, I was angry at him for not seeing that I loved him the way I did, but most of all I was angry at myself.

How could I let myself fall in love with my best friend, how could I let myself become so stupid as to believe he could ever feel the same for me as I did for him, how did I get from hating that stupid short kid with the horrible blonde fringe and bright blue eyes back in grade nine to falling in love with the tall blonde quiffed boy with the brightest blue eyes and adorable laugh, who just so happened to become my best friend?

I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets trying to stay warm in the cold weather and letting out small sniffles as I walked down the footpath to the apartment complex a few blocks away from Luke's and mine.

The University campus was still buzzing with students coming back from parties, drunk and stupid, but happy and carefree which is all I wished I could be. I stood in from of the buildings front door before pressing the buzzer for apartment 105, the sound was faint but still annoying, and it buzzed for a few moments before a voice answered.

"Mike? C'mon up bro"

I took one last look up towards my own apartment building, Luke's bedroom window right in view, the shadows of two bodies discarding clothing was seen through the cheap blinds, I squeezed my eyes shut and made my way in just as the lights switched off in apartment 182.


	2. Naturally Affectionate

Roommates: Chapter Two - Naturally Affectionate

I stared at the plain white ceiling, I hadn't slept at all last night just tossing and turning, Luke's words replaying in my mind, he didn't care about me, why did that hurt so much when I already knew he didn't feel that way, I mean he's straight as a pole and has a girlfriend. Even if he weren't, why would he love someone like me?

Closing my eyes I could almost feel the sun pouring from the window of Calum's living room all the way from the uncomfortable couch, it was early in the morning and the birds were chirping right outside and the winter weather had disappeared for the day as the sun blasted through, a contrast to last night.

Calum walked into his living room, yawning and stretching from his sleep, I sat up straighter, knowing he was going to ask me about what happened, last night I had convinced him that I was really tired and that I just wanted to sleep so he didn't ask any questions.

He sat next to me and cleared his throat, "You going to tell me what happened?"

I chuckled, "Good morning to you too, Cal."

My attempt on lightening the mood obviously didn't work as he looked at me with a serious expression, his dark eyebrows furrowed and his arms folded in front of him.

I looked down at my feet, biting my lip. "I waited for him, I waited for him to come home and he brought her. She came back to OUR home with him again and-"

"You waited for him again? Mike, what did I tell you, you have to stop doing that, all you're going to end up doing is getting hurt when they come home together!"

I flinched back, slowly hunching my shoulders to make myself smaller, I felt safer that way. "I know Calum, I'm sorry, I just- I didn't think he would bring her back this time, I thought we were going to cuddle together."

I felt an arm wrap around me, as Calum brought me closer towards his chest I could feel the tears start to bubble up again.

"He almost stopped you know, he wasn't going to sleep with her! But she said about how no one cared about me and he agreed, I just-" At this point the tears were freely rolling down my face, the memories of last night boring into my mind.

"Did he really say that? Mike, are you sure, because I know for a fact that Luke loves you, you know that, you're his best friend!"

"Maybe, but not the way I love him." I sighed, trying to wipe my tears away quickly as I cuddled into Calum, he was always there for me, even at three in the morning he was there and now he's here to comfort me when I'm crying over something ridiculous. "Cal, thanks, you know, for being there." He just shot me a small smile, saying how he would always be there for me. As we sat there cuddled up on the couch I tried to rid my mind of Luke and Rose, I just tried to focus on the movie that Calum had put on. I felt my eyes start to drop and I knew that I would finally get some sleep, dreading having to talk to Luke again later when he would see I wasn't home, if he even noticed that is.

I woke up to the faint sound of knocking, I glanced up at Calum and he shrugged, getting up off the couch. "Don't ask me, I didn't invite anyone over."

As he got up I whined at the loss of warmth but laid back onto the couch, not caring who was at the door, just needing to drift off into my dreamless sleep.

I heard a male voice along with Calum's talking in hushed voices, my ears perking up as I heard my name mentioned.

"Dude, umm, is Michael here?" A voice mumbled, they sounded tired, probably hung over from the Saturday night parties like the other 99% of students at the university.

"Uh, yeah, now's not really a good time he-" The person didn't deem to listen as they walked passed Calum and into the apartment, and that's when I saw him, He looked as tired as he sounded, he had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess its usually quiff style gone and replaced by that old flat hair that he used to have when we were younger. My heart clenched at the thought of her running her hands through the soft strands. 

I sat up when I saw him; I hoped that he couldn't see the tear stains on my face and how red my eyes were. When he saw me, he gave me a nervous smile shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and awkwardly standing in front of me.

"Hey Mikey." I gave him a small nod, not trusting my voice to speak.

"So umm, you weren't at home this morning, did you get up really early or something? I um, I had a look down at the Coffee House, I thought maybe you went there but you weren't and uh, you're here now so I guess it doesn't matter." He was now rubbing the back of his neck; a habit that I had learnt over the years meant that he was embarrassed.

All I did was stare at him wide eyed, he didn't remember what happened the night before, and I didn't know whether to be relieved or offended. Calum had awkwardly busied himself in the kitchen, saying that he needed to put food into his stomach before he died of hunger, but neither Luke nor I had responded. "How bad was I last night, I must have been a pain to deal with if I was a drunk as I think I was." He let out a small laugh and I just frowned.

"Do you mind, you're blocking the TV?" I was still very mad at him, though I didn't have a reasonable excuse as to why I was acting so cold, I just couldn't help it.

"Oh, right, sorry." He gave me a confused glance before settling down next to me on the couch. I could smell his cologne from how close he was sitting, our thighs touching, yet there was plenty of room for him to sit away from me, I longed for the reason him sitting so close to be because he felt something for me that he didn't feel for anyone else, not even Rose, but I know that wasn't true. Luke was just a naturally affectionate type of person, he like to be constantly cuddled and be told that people liked him, he liked to be touchy and wanted everyone to love him, I guess it had something to do with being the youngest child, he was always babied by his two older brothers, Ben and Jack, as well as by his mother, Liz. He was also the youngest of our group of friends, Luke would act like he didn't want them too, claiming that he was "a grown man for crying out loud."

But I knew he secretly loved it, and I knew that Luke had a giant stuffed penguin creatively named "Pengy" hidden under his bed that he had had since I bought it for him after he passed his learners license test. No matter the fact that we were in our second year of university now, Luke refused to part with the plush toy, and that made me smile every time I thought about it, it filled me with a sense of pride to know that something I had gotten Luke was what he cherished the most.

A soft poke to my right cheek brought me out of my trance; Luke was smiling at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's got you smiling Mikey? I thought you wanted to watch TV, but I don't think you'd be smiling at a horror movie."

I felt warmth spread over my cheeks and down my neck, my face afire as he teased me playfully. "Shut up, Luke, I was just thinking about something."

He continued to poke my cheek, laughing at my embarrassment. "Oooh, has Mike got a boyfriend he's thinking about?"

I rolled my eyes, way to ruin the moment Hemmings. "Oh, yeah sure, I was thinking about Calum and I fucking." I sarcastically stated.

Luke got really quite then, probably taken aback by my tone of voice or maybe that Calum would ever want to be with me, which by the way, would never happen he's like my brother. He furrowed his eyebrows, moving his hand away as he watched Calum traipse back into the room with a sandwich,

"Oh."

Oh fucking hell, its awkward now, I should probably tell him that I'm just kidding. We were now sitting a few inches apart, no part of us touching as Calum sat in the armchair across from us. Sighing I turned to face Luke with raised eyebrows. "As if Luke, Cal's like my brother, besides he's dating Ashton anyway, chill. You'd probably be the first to know if I had a boyfriend anyways."

Something flickered in his eyes before returning to his usual carefree, happy aura as he slung and arm around me. "Good because we all know that I'm your boyfriend and I should know if my Mikey is cheating on me." He let out a loud laugh. 

The thing was, I knew he was joking, but the way my heart skipped a beat after he called me his boyfriend, it was obvious that my heart hadn't quite caught up with my head just yet, I just prayed he wouldn't be able to hear how loud and feel how fast it was beating.

Calum quickly changed the subject seeing how uncomfortable I was getting, I hadn't been so grateful for Calum since the time I locked myself out of my house when my parents were on a holiday for a month and he had let me stay at his parents house with him, I halfheartedly chuckled along with them as they joked and talked about the party last night, but all I could think about was how I wished what he had said was true.

I mean, its obvious that I was bisexual and all my family and friends were supportive of me when I came out, although my dad took a lot more convincing than anyone else, he accepted me eventually, and it wasn't like I had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, Calum and my other best friend Ashton had set me up on plenty of dates all in which turned out okay, yet Luke had never done anything like that, he never set me up on dates and he never really talked about my dating life. I used to think maybe it was because he didn't like having his best friend taken away from him, but now that he has a girlfriend it seems like he doesn't need me anymore. I was starting to think that it had something to do with him being awkward that I like guys as well as girls, but I mean two of his best friends were in a loving gay relationship and his other best friend was bi, the thought completely left my mind after I realized that.

Though this whole thing honestly broke my heart and all I wanted was to go back to the days of not seeing Luke the way I do now, just as a great friend and nothing more, but that just wasn't my reality anymore.

"Speaking of boyfriends, Ashton said he could set you up with his roommate Michael, he says he seems like he's your type, you know, dark hair, pale, bright eyes, adorable giggle, oh and he has his lip pierced!" I perked up a little, lip rings on guys were really the hottest things ever, I had been trying to convince Luke to get one for years but he was too chicken.

"Really? Ask Ashton when." I was starting to get excited; maybe trying to move on from Luke would be what's best for me and for our friendship.

"Oh he said something about meeting him next Saturday night at the Beta Gamma Fraternity-"

Luke's head shot up as he interrupted Calum. "Actually, we are having a movie night next Saturday."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Um, since when?"

"Since I said so, I thought you wanted to hang out?" I bit my lip, I had wanted to spend time with Luke like how it was before Rose, but I also really needed to move on and get over these feelings for him.

I looked up to see my two best friends staring at me, Calum expecting me to take up his offer on the date with Ashton's roommate and Luke expecting me to blow off the date to spend it with him. I knew what I should do and I knew what I wanted to do, the problem was that they were two different answers.

"So what are your plans for Saturday night then?" Calum pushed me while Luke just gave me an expecting smile and a wink; he wasn't making my decision easier, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think so far :) I am currently working on the next few chapters and aim to update every second day. Hope you like it xx


End file.
